


万事胜意

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 社畜爱情故事。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 3





	万事胜意

-

凯文·德布劳内租下了那间位于伦敦北郊偏居一隅的公寓，此前它一度被挂置在租赁市场无人问津长达两个月，过度偏僻的地理位置让绝大部分的房客都对它望而却步。而那会儿凯文是个穷小子，出生在德龙恩这样小小的城镇，对大城市的寸秒寸金尚未形成清晰的概念，定时敲响的大本钟对他而言仍然是一座相当渺远和模糊的地标性建筑，相比掏大量的房租，不介意把更多时间浪费在通勤上。

在他留下号码的第三个小时，他的房东，当地一所公立高中的体育老师，阿扎尔一通电话打来，用对话里充斥着蹩脚的荷兰语和口音奇怪的英语和他交流。于是此后瓦隆人和弗莱芒人开始共处一室，相隔一面墙壁，两不相干。

德布劳内默许阿扎尔在房间里震耳欲聋地播放说唱音乐，阿扎尔也从未为德布劳内永远在凌晨时分回到租屋，摸索地打开灯再摔上房门而提出异议。他们共用一间盥洗室，在德布劳内顶着一个乱糟糟的脑袋和因睡眠不足、且过度摄入咖啡因的阴沉脸色来到梳洗台前时，总能在镜子另一边看到叼着牙刷睡眼惺忪的瓦隆人；他们共用一张餐桌。弗莱芒人的早餐是通常是鸡蛋和牛奶；瓦隆人的则是伦敦特产的软趴趴薯条和几片敷衍了事的生菜。他们之间的话题不多，往往由阿扎尔挑起，德布劳内负责回答，最后由瓦隆人一声拉长了的单音节回应作结。

德布劳内生病的时候，情况则有所不同，微波炉里会有热好的牛奶，桌子上摆着薯条酱和被掰掉一个角的鸡蛋三明治，还有一张画着笑脸的便笺：对不起哦！凯文，我没忍住，吃了一小块。

而作为回报，德布劳内的答复是第二天阿扎尔发现他的薯条和汉堡全被扔了，冰箱里则出现了双倍的牛奶、鸡蛋和三明治。

总的来说，他们相处的还不错，沉默构筑成了一种微妙的平衡状态。德布劳内偶尔会觉得阿扎尔是个蛮好的家伙，理由是他讨厌社交，而瓦隆人从不强迫他讲话。阿扎尔则会觉得德布劳内是个蛮可爱的房客，从不为音乐（不管是响度还是品味）的原因跟他吵架，还总是脸红。

-

年底连续加班的第四天，当德布劳内在凌晨时分载着一身疲倦和冬日森冷的寒意打开房门时，毫无缘由地发现门口多了一副拐杖，电视机在昏暗的客厅里透着微弱的光亮。而单人沙发上蜷缩着一个睡着的埃登·阿扎尔，不忘老老实实地把右脚从沙发边沿上伸出来，脚踝用一个稍微僵硬的姿势挂在沙发扶手上。

德布劳内把灯打开，走过去关掉电视。在把遥控器放回去的时候忘记了放轻动作幅度，所以阿扎尔一下子惊醒过来，带着一点睡眼惺忪的茫然看着他，瞄了几眼电视机，再露出恍然大悟的表情。

“抱歉，凯文。”瓦隆人抓了抓脑袋，承认错误，“我忘记关掉电视了。”

“发生了什么？”德布劳内打断了他，直截了当地问。

阿扎尔赶紧抖了抖自己的脚踝，很轻松地说：“体育课上出了一个小意外！好消息是，我带薪休假了。”

然而德布劳内已经拿起了那几张被他扔在桌子上的诊断书。“3mm的骨裂能称之为小意外吗？”

瓦隆人的脸上顿时露出了可怜的表情。“喔。”他做错了什么事似地嗫嚅道，“我不是故意的。”

德布劳内把纸从眼前挪开，看着他：“你今晚是怎么回来的？”

“是同事。”他蔫蔫地说，“他送我去了医院。”

“医生怎么说？”

“开了外敷药，明天要回去复查，再进一步确定治疗方案。”

德布劳内点了点头，说：“我先送你回卧室。”

接着他弯下身来，不由分说地用手臂扣过阿扎尔的后腰，动作很轻，把他搂进怀里，阿扎尔愣了一下，他知道弗莱芒人对任何形式的肢体接触都有一定程度的抵触，所以犹豫了好一会儿才把手臂伸过来环在德布劳内的脖子上。但德布劳内的脸上似乎没有流露出一点介怀和不适的神情，他很自然地握住了他伸过来的手腕。阿扎尔悄悄看着他，凯文看上去可真近。他想，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛和低垂的睫毛就聚焦在阿扎尔的视线底下，让他忍不住想用手指去碰一碰。

但他还是忍住了，阿扎尔清了清嗓子，得寸进尺道：“我今晚可以和你睡一个房间吗？”

德布劳内：“……”

弗莱芒人的脸上明显浮起了一点涨红和挣扎的迹象，咬着牙说：“不行。”

阿扎尔说：“我怕黑。半夜起来可能会踢到什么东西。”

德布劳内：“……”

德布劳内：“仅此一次。”

他已经想好了，如果阿扎尔胆敢说梦话、磨牙和抢被子，或者胆敢嘲笑他摆在床头的系着蓝白色围巾的小熊，他无论如何都要第一时间把他踹下床去。

但是阿扎尔很意外地睡得很安静，他几乎是一沾到枕头就很快又睡着了，只来得及用鼻音含糊地哼着“晚安、kev-”，v后面的音节也被吞掉了，他在被子里蜷缩起来的时候就是一颗球，被子一直盖到鼻子下面，凯文盯着那团小幅度地随着呼吸而起伏的被子看了好一会儿，才转过身去背对着他睡下。

德布劳内被清晨的第一缕阳光惊扰而醒来的时候，发现身边的那个床位早早地空了。他用毛巾擦着刚刚吹过还未干透、这会儿正显得蓬松柔软的头发从盥洗室走出来，阿扎尔正仰面翻在沙发端着Pad看他那部火影忍者，德布劳内敢肯定他已经能够把剧情前前后后地背出来了，但瓦隆人就是乐此不疲。

他一面看着手表，一面把盘子里特意为他留下的半个煎蛋囫囵塞进嘴里：“需要我送你到医院吗？”

阿扎尔摆摆手：“不用啦，同事上班的时候会顺路捎我过去。万一你因为工作开小差被罚了工资，可要怎么交房租啊？”他看着德布劳内，不怀好意地笑起来，“你看，我还得亲手把你连带着你的小熊一起赶出——”

他在德布劳内的拳头砸在他鼻子上之前及时地闭上嘴高高举起了双手，德布劳内的手拐了个弯，狠狠地抓两把他的脑袋泄愤，阿扎尔因为脚踝受伤而疏于外出修理的头发正在迅速重新变得柔软和卷曲，手感逐渐变好。德布劳内很是满意，瓦隆人不敢逃跑，只得苦着脸、抬起头来讨好地用鼻子在弗莱芒人的掌心里蹭了蹭。

德布劳内只觉得掌心一烫，紧接着耳根就烧了起来。他触电般地抽回了手收在身后。瓦隆人看起来倒是对此毫不介怀，主动地对他笑起来。“但是我们可以一起下楼，怎么样？”

德布劳内点了点头。“如果中午我能早点回来。”他说，“一起吃个饭吧。”

阿扎尔给自己缠上两道歪歪扭扭的深蓝色围巾，只留下一对眼睛，他们一前一后地从楼道里出来，两个人的脚步落在前夜未来得及清扫的雪地里，发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。阿扎尔回过头来伸手去拽他的胳膊，又继而把手指伸进德布劳内的袖口，握住他的手腕。他的指尖很冷，可掌心是温热的，所以德布劳内才没有急着挣开。伦敦的冬天太冷了，就是这样，凯文对自己说，就这么简单。

一路绕到公寓楼的大门时，德布劳内再次确认了一遍时间，然后说：“我陪你等等。”

阿扎尔摇摇头：“噢，他已经到了，你看。”

德布劳内眯起眼睛，随意地朝阿扎尔指过的方向瞥去一眼，然而、紧接着，他只觉得全身的血液都被冻结了，一时间分辨不清愤怒和惊慌哪一种情绪灌进鼻腔的时候更加呛人，他僵硬地站在原地，动弹不得，死死地盯着那个正向他们走过来的人。怎么可能？在他心底有个声音在咆哮，怎么可能是他？他怎么敢？

埃登轻快的声音打碎了他心底的最后一点儿侥幸。“嗨，tibo。”埃登自作主张地介绍说，“这是Kev，我跟你说过的——”

库尔图瓦的视线移到他的脸上，嘴角慢慢地挂起了一丝微妙和奇怪的笑意，把手伸向他。“原来是这样。”他说，“好久不见，Kevin。”

德布劳内冷冷地看着他，没有接住那只伸过来的手。


End file.
